


Big Dick Action

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Dick Action

Bruce immediately shushed Clark as the man entered their bedroom, a slow smile crossing his lips. Clark noted the intent listening posture of his lover, and stopped tuning out background noise for a moment. What he heard made him flush almost scarlet, and he stared at Bruce in surprise before crossing the floor to speak in his ear.

"You're listening to your son be with a woman."

"Not just any woman…when he asked me to get Barbara to come along, I hoped this was what he was going to do." Bruce had an evil glint in his eye as he ran a hand over the back of Clark's neck.

"Neatly ties up an ex-girlfriend for you," Clark said with a chuckle at Bruce's quick discomfiture. 

"She always should have been his," Bruce growled before drawing Clark tight against him. "Sounds like he picked up more than my detecting skills," he said smugly, as Barbara hit a particularly high, loud note in her moans. Clark turned his eyes to the wall, concentrating just a moment. He then smiled with guilty joy, before scooping Bruce up and taking him to bed.

"Dick's a very big boy now," he teased. 

"You peeked, after scolding me for listening?" Bruce could not deny the surge that hardened him as Clark pinned him on the bed.

"No sense in having eyes like these if I can't indulge my curiosity," Clark teased.

"Let's not let my son have all the action." Bruce pressed up, and Clark nodded, kissing the other man's throat. If the sounds from the next room made Bruce happy, Clark was damn sure going to take advantage of them.


End file.
